


Lover, Hunter, Friend or Enemy

by shawtheash



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alpha M'Baku, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega T'Challa, 失忆! T'Challa
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: “姆巴库——”提查拉的声音被撩拨得发起了抖，腿上却一点都没含糊，姆巴库只感到一阵天旋地转，自己就被提查拉勾着腰反压到了床上。他的Omega撑着他的腹肌，用下巴和鼻孔看着他，慢悠悠地说道：“我告诉过你不要再戏弄我了，爱人。”





	Lover, Hunter, Friend or Enemy

蒸腾的水汽裹挟着Omega的气味飘了出来，让姆巴库情不自禁地放下了手里的事。这是他第一次这么近地闻到提查拉的味道——所有人都知道这个备受宠爱的小王子是个Omega，却没有几个人能闻到此时的他——沐浴过后的一小段时间是极其私密的，姆巴库能闻出提查拉在此时毫不设防，放松得好似身在自己的卧房中。

尽管他确实是在“自己的”卧房里。提查拉走出浴室时，姆巴库站起了身，他在床边把矮了自己一头的提查拉搂进怀里，稍微埋下头，深吸了一口气。提查拉的信息素里有股很浓的琥珀味儿，它好像并非经由姆巴库的鼻腔，而是从他的每个毛孔里渗进去的。

姆巴库轻握着提查拉的脖子，力道轻得无异于一阵抚摸，架势却像是要掐死这一无所知的Omega。他的指腹不轻不重地压在提查拉颈后的腺体上，那里新鲜而干净，没有半个咬痕。他不得不为这个情况编了套说辞——“你是被献给我的，提查拉，而且我们才结婚不久。我希望你是自愿被我标记的。所以我在等。”

当时提查拉认真地望着他，失忆让那双水亮的眼睛看起来总有些迷茫，令人几乎压制不住心底的施虐欲。“如果你值得我为你受这么重的伤，我不觉得你还需要等什么，”他轻声说道，把修长的手指按在姆巴库的胸膛上，“我的爱人。”

姆巴库承认自己撒了谎。不止一个，而且他日后必将为圆这些谎而费尽心力，不过这些虚构出来的故事让姆巴库得到了一个全新的提查拉——一个不为责任所困的提查拉。他不再是万众瞩目的国王，也不再需要把自己的国家从什么“外来者”的手里解救出来，现在的他只是提查拉而已。那层独属于国王的面具似乎随着他的记忆一道消失了，他像任何一个自由的人那样笑或皱眉，没了那些如影随形的重任，如今的提查拉轻巧得像只在太阳底下翻肚皮的猫。

“你在走神，亲爱的，”提查拉抱怨般的语气把姆巴库拉回了现实，他的手指正沿着姆巴库的手腕上滑，直到他握住姆巴库的小臂，“我还以为你打算操我呢。”

“噢提查拉。”姆巴库的下腹几乎为此一痛，他按住提查拉的后颈，给了他一个颇为粗鲁的吻。提查拉很少说这么直白的荤话，但每一次都能达到过于良好的效果。

姆巴库就着拥吻的姿势把提查拉按倒在床上，他的Omega深陷在白色的床被里，温顺地接纳了他的入侵。提查拉在倒下时便分开了双腿，姆巴库用一只手抬起他的大腿，从结实的肌肉一路抚摸到稍加触碰就会发颤的腿根，而后来到了他紧实的臀瓣之间，用指尖在他的穴口处浅浅地抽插。提查拉立刻发出了一声鼻音，他在姆巴库的身下难耐地扭动着，Alpha却铁了逗弄他的心，无论如何都不肯用手指结结实实地给他一个痛快。

“姆巴库——”提查拉的声音被撩拨得发起了抖，腿上却一点都没含糊，姆巴库只感到一阵天旋地转，自己就被提查拉勾着腰反压到了床上。他的Omega撑着他的腹肌，用下巴和鼻孔看着他，慢悠悠地说道：“我告诉过你不要再戏弄我了，爱人。”

他现在看起来倒是十足地像个国王了，姆巴库的小腹为之一抽。“抱歉，我的王后，”他调笑道，他乐得把主动权交给提查拉，便索性把一只手臂垫到脑后，另一只手抚上了提查拉的臀部，有意无意地揉捏着。他的小猫咪撅起了屁股，用臀缝磨蹭着他勃起的阴茎，Omega的后穴热情地淌着淫液，很快就渗出来打湿了姆巴库的下腹和耻毛。提查拉往后退了一些，在两人愈发粗重的呼吸中俯下身，开始吮吸姆巴库的性器。

“提查拉……”姆巴库叹息了一声，他的手松松地按在提查拉的后脑上，惊讶而坦然地接受了这种服务。Omega 像猫一样小心翼翼地舔了舔他冒着水的龟头，然后才张口含进去，一点点地往里吞着。提查拉双颊凹陷的模样令姆巴库收紧了手指，他轻咳了一声，强压下凶狠地操提查拉的嘴的冲动，慢慢地放开了提查拉的头发。

姆巴库的阴茎与他的体型一样巨大，提查拉甚至为他做了一次深喉，却仍然没法把他整个儿吞进去。他几乎被噎住了，在他终于把姆巴库吐出来时，提查拉急促地喘息着，他的嘴唇在水光里红得发亮，眼眶里也蓄了一圈泪水，随着他的目光的方向晃动着。姆巴库捏着他的下巴，用大拇指摩挲过他的唇瓣，为这幅光景眯起了眼睛。

而那些眼泪在提查拉试图用后穴吃下姆巴库的阴茎时终于不堪忍受地落了下来。他不得不停下来稍作喘息，他伸手去摸两人的交合处，腿根不住地颤抖着，姆巴库只插入了一半，他的穴口却像是已经绷到了极限，哪怕是再多吃进一分都显得格外艰难。

“我以前……我以前是怎么做到的？”提查拉喘息着问道，他撑着姆巴库的胸膛，手臂同样在发颤，“我每次都做得这么吃力吗？我以为……啊……我的身体会记得……”

“你已经做得很好了，亲爱的。”姆巴库忍不住说道，他在提查拉缓过气儿来之后抬起他的双手，让他不得不把唯一的重心落在交合处上，“放松，提查拉。你向来做得很好。”

提查拉的双臂抖得更厉害了，重力让他近乎失控地、一点点地往姆巴库的阴茎上坐，他的呻吟拔高了一个八度，几乎为此尖叫了起来。他的性器因被撑满的餍足感而诚实地挺立着，那其中夹杂着的疼痛都不值一提了。提查拉无意识地握住了姆巴库的小臂，在坐到底时便迫不及待地动作了起来，姆巴库支起上身，把提查拉按进怀里，时轻时重地嗅着他肿起的腺体。

姆巴库的一只手滑到了提查拉的后腰上，他抚摸着提查拉腰臀连接处的曲线，感受着他的屁股在自己的手下耸动。提查拉搂着他的脖子，把自己的整段脖颈都暴露在了姆巴库的面前。姆巴库摩挲着提查拉的腺体，下体也随着Omega的动作挺动着，提查拉的呻吟变得急促而沙哑，他十分确信自己已经顶进了提查拉的生殖腔。姆巴库在提查拉的腺体上印下一个浅吻，又转而吻上提查拉的侧颈，在他的耳旁含混地问道：“你确定吗，提查拉？”

“我有什么好犹疑的呢，我的爱人？”提查拉问道，他歪着脑袋，献祭般地把自己的脖子送到了姆巴库的嘴边。 在姆巴库的故事里，他是提查拉的首领、战士与丈夫，他早在提查拉头脑空白地苏醒时就获得了这个无措的Omega的全部信任。

姆巴库亲吻了他。他开始更加凶猛地撞击着提查拉的生殖口，在他叫哑了声音之时才终于抵到自己所能达到的最深处，用结从内部彻底撑开了这个Omega。他在这同时咬破了提查拉的腺体，Alpha的信息素张牙舞爪地扑向提查拉，与他的琥珀味儿纠缠到了一处。提查拉大张着嘴，却没法发出半点声音，他早已在两人的小腹上射得一塌糊涂，整个人都因高潮和结合的快感而发软。姆巴库收回自己的牙，细细地舔舐着牙印里渗出的血，用几乎能揉碎提查拉的力道搂着他，像是要把他按进自己的身体里。


End file.
